


A Flower for the Pretty Lady

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacha's being looked after by Uncle Joylon for the afternoon while his daddy gives some interviews. What happens when the toddler hatches a plan to get his Uncle and Aunt together. A birthday fic for the wonderful F1_rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower for the Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> So this idea came from this OTP prompt I saw. Written for the lovely F1_rabbit on her birthday. I hope you enjoy it sweetie :D
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A, is being dragged away by a child to a field of flowers. Picking lots of flowers with A behind them, the kid impatiently pushes them in A’s hands. “For me?” “No, you have to give them to _________”. Red faced and with a giggling child, A gingerly hands the flowers to person B. “I had to give them to you.”

                “Sacha. I need you to promise you’ll be good for Uncle Jolyon while I’m being interviewed.” Romain told his young son. Marion had begged him to take Sacha to work with him today at the factory in Enstone. She wasn’t feeling well at all and didn’t have the energy to deal with the hyperactive toddler right now. Romain had been reluctant at first, knowing what a packed day he had ahead of him. But after he watched Marion be sick for the third time that morning he buckled and decided to bring the boy with him. The morning had gone okay; Sacha has stayed quiet colouring in the corner while Romain conducted his meetings. The issue came in the afternoon when he had several interviews lined up. He and Marion decided long before they didn’t want their child’s face in the media while he was so young. So bringing him along to the interviews was out of the question. That was when his team mate Jolyon had spoken up. Saying he was happy to watch the boy while Romain did his interviews.

“I’ll be good Papa.” Sacha nodded as he gave his dad a kiss on the cheek.

“Good.” Romain smiled. Tweaking his son’s nose. Sacha giggled as Romain then stood up straight. “Thank you so much Jo for looking after him. I promise he’ll be no trouble at all.”

“That’s okay Romain. I imagine he’s no more trouble to babysit than my younger cousins are.” He grinned before turning his attention to Sacha. “We’re going to have a fun afternoon aren’t we buddy.” Jolyon told the boy.

“Yeah!” Sacha cheered, fist pumping the air. Romain chuckled.

“Glad to hear it. Now I have to go before I’m late. But have fun and be good.” Romain ruffled his son’s hair. “Bye Jo.” He ran off leaving the pair alone. The two looked at one another in silence for a moment or two.

“So…Do you like cookies Sacha?” Jolyon asked the young boy.

* * *

 

                “Ah. So you’re the one babysitting this little cutie.” Carmen grinned as she came over to the table Jo and Sacha were sat at in the canteen. There were various crayons scattered all over the table and the pair of them were drawing their own pictures on some of the blank paper around. Jo looked up for the race car he was drawing for Sacha and blushed a little bit. Trust Carmen to catch him doing something utterly childish.

“Yeah. I promised Romain I would watch Sacha for the afternoon while he had interviews to do.” Jo told her before taking a sip of his coffee. Sacha looked up from his drawing at the newcomer to the table and smiled.

“Hello Aunt Carmen.” Sacha waved at her. Carmen grinned at him and waved back.

“Hello Sacha. How are you?” She asked the boy as he took a sip of the milk Jo had got for him to go with the cookies that were now long gone. Jolyon watched on as the pair chatted about the day so far. The young boy made a big show of going through his day, with lots of wild arm movements thrown in and a huge grin on his face. Carmen, to her credit, acted like it was the best day she’d ever heard. Gasping at points and asking him loads of questions. It made Jolyon realise just how good she would be as a mother one day. Though he realised his thoughts had slipped into dangerous territory when he was picturing himself as the father of her children. He swiftly shot the idea down. She was his team mate; he shouldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts about his team mate.

“And then me and Uncle Jolyon came here for milk and cookies. And we started doing some drawing.” Sacha finished off his story.

“Sounds like you’ve had a crazy day.” Carmen nodded her head at the boy. “What are you drawing then?” She asked. Sacha held up the piece of paper Jo had folded in half for him. On the front were two very crudely drawn people. One taller than the other. It was clear as well whoever the taller one was they had longer hair than the small one.

“I’m making Mama a get well soon card.” Sacha admitted. “See that’s me.” He pointed to the small person on the card. “And that’s Mama.” He pointed to the big person. “And we’re going for a walk together because she’s better.”

“That’s so cute Sacha.” Carmen gushed at the small boy. “I’m sure your Mama will love it.”

“Thank you Aunt Carmen.” He grinned at her.

“And what have you been drawing then?” Carmen giggled at Jolyon as she took a sip of her coffee.

“I was drawing a race car for Sacha.” Jolyon held up the picture, still blushing slightly at the thought of him and Carmen having a family together.

“Beautiful drawing Jo. But I think Sacha wins.” The little boy cheered before focusing back on his card. “If you’d used my helmet instead of yours, you may have edge it in your favour.” Carmen informed her team mate.

“My mistake. I’ll remember that for next time.” Jolyon rolled his eyes as Sacha then dropped his crayon. “Done. Uncle Jolyon. What can we do now?” He asked.

“I’m not actually sure buddy.” Jo admitted. Honestly he thought the drawing would have kept the boy entertain till Romain was back from his interviews, apparently not. Sacha sighed dramatically.

“Aunt Carmen can you think of anything to do?” He asked her. Carmen thought as she looked out of the window of the canteen on the fields surrounding the factory. The whole area was in bloom with flowers as spring was in the air. That was when a thought hit her. She grinned, turning to the little boy.

“Why don’t you and Uncle Jolyon go and pick some flowers outside.” She suggested. “You can pick a bunch to give to your Mama with your card.” She suggested.

“Picking flowers?” Sacha questioned.

“Yes. Trust me. Girls love it when a boy who loves them gives them flowers. It makes their day.” She explained, glancing up at Jolyon and giving him a smile. Sacha thought about it, looking between the two adults. Auntie Carmen was looking hopeful at Uncle Jolyon. Maybe she was hoping he would give her some flowers at some point.

“Okay. Uncle Jolyon can I pick some flowers for Mama?” Sacha asked.

“Of course you can buddy.” Jo ruffled the boy’s hair. “How about we put your drawings in your dad’s drivers room to keep them safe. Then go outside.”

“Okay.” Sacha replied as he gathered up his card, paper and crayons. “Aunt Carmen will you come with us to pick flowers?” Sacha asked.

“I wish I could but I’m busy Sacha.” Carmen sighed. “I’ve got some work in the simulator to do. But have fun with your Uncle Jolyon.” She told them before getting up to go. She gave Sacha a kiss on the cheek and Jolyon a quick hug. “Bye guys.” She told them. Taking her coffee with her.

“Bye Aunt Carmen.” The little boy waved goodbye.

“See you Carms.” Jolyon called out. She turned round and waved at the pair before going. Jo watched her leave the canteen, totally mesmerised by her. Sacha looked at his uncle Jolyon and grinned. Uncle Jolyon was looking at Aunt Carmen just like the way his Papa looked at his Mama. Clearly Uncle Jolyon loved Aunt Carmen. And he was pretty sure Aunt Carmen felt the same way about Uncle Jolyon. He just needed a plan to get the two of them to together. Eventually Jo tore his eyes away when Carmen was out of sight and looked back at Sacha. The little boy had a huge grin on his face right now

“Come on then. Let’s get these flowers while it’s still dry and bright outside.” He told Sacha, who was already coming up with his own plan. He had the perfect idea on how to get his Aunt and Uncle together.

“Yes. We’re going to need lots of flowers.” He grinned.

* * *

 

                Romain and Carmen were busy enjoying a chat in the reception of the factory when Sacha and Jolyon came back in from outside. The two had spent the last hour running round the fields outside the factory picking lots of flowers. Jolyon was unsure why exactly Sacha had insisted on making two identical bunches of flowers, but he put it down to some mad toddler plan and went along with it.

“There you both are. We were about to send out a search party for you.” Romain chuckled as he watched the pair come in. “Have you had a fun afternoon Sacha. I hear you and Uncle Jolyon went to pick flowers.” He asked his son, who did indeed have a big bunch of flowers in his hand.

“We did. I had a great time and look.” He pushed the bunch of flowers towards Romain who took them off his son. “I picked Mama a bunch of flowers to give her with my get well soon card for her.”

“Oh Sacha.” Romain grinned and kissed his son on the head. “That’s so thoughtful. Your Mama will love them I’m sure.” Sacha had a big smile on his face as he hugged his dad before letting go. Staying close to his dad though.

“So. Who are these flowers for then Sacha?” Jolyon asked. Trying to hand the bunch of flowers to the young boy. Sacha shook his head and pushed the flowers back towards Jolyon. “They’re for me are they?” Jolyon asked, slightly confused. Sacha giggled.

“No silly, there for you to give to Aunt Carmen.” Sacha told him. Romain’s eyes went wide with shock when he heard what his son said, Jolyon started blushing furiously, while Carmen gave Jolyon an embarrassed smile.

“Sacha, what do you mean they’re for me to give to Aunt Carmen?” Jolyon eventually manage to speak, though his face was still a brilliant shade of scarlet.

“Aunt Carmen said girls love it when a boy who loves them gives them flowers. You love Aunt Carmen. And I’m pretty sure she loves you. So you need to give her some flowers.” Sacha said as if it was the simplest concept in the world to understand.

“Okay Sacha. I think it’s time we went and got your mum’s card from my driver’s room and left.” Romain told his son, embarrassed by what the young boy was saying.

“But I want to see Uncle Jolyon give Aunt Carmen her flowers.” He pouted

“I’ll get Aunt Carmen to put up a photo on Twitter later.” Romain told his son. Scooping him up in his arms and balancing him on his hip. “Come on Sacha, time to go. See you tomorrow guys.” Romain all but ran away from his team mates. Desperately trying to get Sacha away before he said anything more to them.

“Give her the flowers Uncle Jolyon! Since you love her!” Sacha shouted over Romain’s shoulder at the blushing driver.

“Sacha shh.” Romain told his son as the pair disappeared off into the factory. Both drivers looked rather dumbstruck at what had just happened. Though eventually Carmen turned back to Jolyon.

“So. Am I going to get my flowers then?” She asked him. A smile on her face.

“Sorry?”

“My flowers you’re supposed to give me.” She indicated to the bunch of flower’s in Jolyon’s hand. “We wouldn’t want to upset Sacha now would we.”

“No…We wouldn’t.” Jolyon shook his head before giving her the flowers. Still slightly embarrassed at the fact a toddler had just outed him about his crush on Carmen. “These are for you. Apparently I had to give them to you because I love you.” Carmen tool the flowers and grinned. The boys had really done a good job picking the bunch out. She gave them a smell before moving closer to her team mate.  She stood on tiptoes and gave Jolyon a kiss on the cheek.

“They’re wonderful Jolyon. Thank you.” She told him.

“You’re welcome.” Jolyon nodded. A grin creeping onto his face as he looked down at his team mate.

“So, was Sacha right?” She asked him, at the confused look on his face Carmen spoke again. “You love me?” He really couldn’t deny it any longer. In fact, Jolyon found he didn’t want to deny it any more. Sacha had been right about his feelings towards Carmen. And the little boy reckoned the Blonde had feelings for him too. He trusted Sacha’s judgement. It really was a case of now or never Jolyon thought.

“He kind of is. I do like you. A lot Carmen. And I’d love to get to know you outside of this madhouse we call an F1 team.” Jolyon told her.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Carmen admitted, blushing slightly herself now. “Because Sacha was right about my feelings too.”

“That’s good to know.” Jolyon nodded, a huge grin on his face as the two stood there. He was glad she felt the same way he did, though the two seems unsure what really to say next and where to go from there.

“Well I'd love to stay ad chat. But I'm needed for another sim run." Carmen told Jolyon before pausing. "Are you up to anything tonight?” She asked. Jo shook his head. “Great. Shall we go for dinner then. Say be at mine by seven. I know this great little Tapas bar not too far from my home.”

“Yes.” Jo nodded. “That sounds like a great idea."

"Brilliant. I’ll see you at seven.” Carmen gave him another kiss on the cheek before running off.

"See you at seven." Jolyon mumbled under his breath. Already planning on getting Sacha a huge chocolate bar to thank him for his help today.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously didn't happen and this is all a figment of my imagination. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
